


Please Stay Picture Perfect

by ruff_ethereal



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Agent!Wasabi, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Awkwardness, Celebrity Crush, Celebrity!GoGo, F/F, Fan!Honey Lemon, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't ever want to meet you/ 'Cause you're like porcelain/ and I think it would crack/ if I found you were a brat/ Stay perfect/<br/>Stay perfect"</p><p>-- "Porcelain" by Patrick Stump</p><p>Most fans dream of meeting their idol in person.</p><p>Honey Lemon dreamed of never getting to meet GoGo Tomago in person--if only so she could stay perfect.</p><p>Always cool. Always beautiful. Always funny.</p><p>Always looking like she was ready for a photo--picture perfect.</p><p>Then Honey Lemon ends up standing next to GoGo Tomago in the subway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

At first she thought it was an advertisement.

It wouldn't be new: Ethel “GoGo” Tomago had been achieving a growing presence outside of the internet, with posters and billboards popping up all over the place, with the rare television commercial or interview on one of the major channels.

Then the advertisement blew a bubble, popped it, and looked at her watch.

Honey Lemon realized she was standing next to her idol.

Then: she started to panic.

It was the day she'd been dreading all of her life: meeting GoGo Tomago in person.

It was not that GoGo was a jerk. No, the superstar athlete/engineer/punk was outstandingly nice and polite in all of her public appearances, videos, and interviews, if quiet and reserved.

It was not that Honey Lemon wasn't presentable, either. She made her very best effort to always be at her most fashionable, all dolled up as if she were heading out for a night on the red carpet, and not out to go buy more eggs, milk, and flour so she could make more brownies.

It was just that she wanted GoGo to stay perfect.

Always cool. Always beautiful. Always funny.  
  
Always looking like she was ready for a photo--picture perfect.

Celebrities were still people, Honey Lemon knew that, but she also really, really, _really_ liked to conveniently ignore that fact.

She liked that GoGo was larger than life, safely behind a screen, or up on stage, or too busy performing sick tricks or winning a race to even notice Honey Lemon.

She liked that GoGo was supremely confident, charming, and incredibly good looking in every single memory of hers.

She liked that she didn't and couldn't know anything about GoGo that could ruin her, because she'd never seen her backstage, or when the cameras had stopped rolling, or when she was just outside, not working.

Honey Lemon had seen how meeting your idol in person could go horribly wrong far too many times.

She'd read all the stories and articles, the anonymous backstage accounts, the insider confessions from fed-up co-workers, associates, and employees.

She'd watched the ugly fall-outs when amateur videos of celebrities on their worst behaviour hit the internet and the media.

But most of all, she'd seen the personal blog posts, the despairing videos, the heartwrenching pictures when their fans' hearts broke into hundreds of thousands of little pieces.

And now it was about to happen to her, she just knew it.

Any moment now, GoGo Tomago would do something horrible, and her image would be permanently shattered, cracked, and ugly, a mere shadow of her formal glory.

“Hey.”

Honey Lemon snapped out of her thoughts. She realized she hadn't taken her eyes of GoGo ever since she thought she was just an ad on the subway.

Horror flooded her. She was _staring._

 _Ay dios mio_. What do?!

“You know, if you wanted to talk to me or ask me for an autograph, it's totally cool.” GoGo smiled. “I won't bite.”

Honey Lemon was extremely grateful she was holding onto one of the straps on the ceiling, because if she were sitting down or just plain standing, she would have just melted onto the floor.

How was it possible for someone to be this crazily attractive?! Honey Lemon decided to ponder the conundrum later so she wouldn't embarrass herself even more in front of her.

She struggled to think of what to say. What could she say to a real life, certified celebrity—her idol, nonetheless?!

She hadn't planned for this moment at all! She'd actively planned to avoid this moment in the first place!

“You're GoGo Tomago...”

There, stalled for time.

She could think for a minute or so, pass off the silence as stunned silence, or waiting for GoGo to confirm that she was who she was, rather than an astoundingly good impersonator and/or body double who'd also undergone extreme amounts of surgery, including but not limited to altering their voice.

“In the flesh. You would be?”

Honey Lemon's brain screeched to a horrific stop. This wasn't part of her plan at all. GoGo Tomago was asking her for her name?!

Once more, her brain screeched: WHAT DO?!

A tiny, rational part of her that was not overheating from the sheer stress and constant thinking said: Say your name, pendeja.

“It's Honey Lemon. Err, I mean, it's not my real name, but it's, uh... everybody calls me that.”

Honey Lemon shut her mouth before more awkwardness and lovestruck stupidity could flow forth from it.

“Honey Lemon...”

Honey Lemon made another note for later, to think on how one specific person saying her name could be so incredibly, irresistibly attractive.

GoGo Tomago smiled even wider. “I like it. It's cute.”

Honey Lemon's whole face turned red. GoGo Tomago had complimented her.

Specifically, she had called her cute.

All mental activity stopped. Even the rational part of her brain sat blankly at its little desk, stunned.

The subway PA activated, announcing the line's next stop.

“That's my stop.” GoGo said.

Honey Lemon internally sighed in relief. Then she internally screamed in despair. Then she internally sigh-screamed, a strange, disturbing combination of happiness that GoGo Tomago was going to be out of her general area within the minute, and unhappiness that she was.

She never noticed GoGo pull the card out of her jacket pocket, alongside the pen. She never noticed GoGo writing something on the card. She never noticed that GoGo was handing the card towards her.

“Hey.”

Honey Lemon snapped out of the chaos inside her mind once more, and turned to GoGo.

“Ye—oh...”

Honey Lemon forced herself to grab the card. She was about to look at it when the train slowed down, and the other passengers began the crush to get out.

All efforts were suddenly dedicated to protecting the card, holding it as close to her body, keeping it from getting wrenched from her grip by the moving bodies, or filched by wandering hands looking for something more precious to nab.

“See ya, Honey!” GoGo yelled over the din as she stepped off the train, and was quickly lost in the crowd.

Honey Lemon almost yelled back before the second crush arrived—the people outside that were waiting to board. The card was once more held to her body, safeguarded against all the earlier dangers, now mostly moving in the opposite direction.

The crowds settled, the doors closed, and some semblance of personal space was being kept in place as common courtesy and the physical limitations of the subway car would allow.

Honey Lemon had just enough room to hold the card up to her face and read it.

In purple pen, written clearly on the blank space on the back of the card, was a number.

A cellphone number.

Presumably GoGo's.

Which meant that Honey Lemon had GoGo Tomago's phone number—also presumably, her private, personal line.

And logically, it meant that GoGo Tomago wanted to Honey Lemon to call her--ideally speaking, so she could ask her out on a date.

“Man, you've fallen head-over-heels for a girl you haven't even met in person!” Fred had said.

“I'm not head-over-heels—I'm just very attracted to her, it's different.” Honey Lemon had replied.

Honey Lemon now realized that she'd completely bypassed that stage and went to completely, absolutely screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

“Where the heck were you?!”

GoGo cringed, and slowly stepped back so her agent's face was not right in front of hers.

“Wasabi. Relax. I took the subway here.”

“And you didn't even think of texting me that you were going to do that?!”

“Subway. Underground. No reception.”

“Well how about _before_ you went down the stairs and into the tunnel system, then?” Wasabi groaned and shook his head. “I _swear,_ GoGo, this is why working for you is a giant logistical, organizational nightmare! You can't just _do_ these things on a whim!”

“Hey, to be fair, that car you hired to keep me on schedule broke down, and we'd _both_ be screwed if I didn't make it here on time. In the end, I'm here, I'm not late, your precious little schedule remains unbroken, isn't that what matters?”

“Not when you don't keep me in the loop about what you were going to do about it, it doesn't! You were taking the subway, GoGo, the subway! Do you _know_ what kinds of people ride it? What sort of things get leftover on those seats, those straps, those _floors_?”

“Oh, I don't know, cute girls and calling cards with my phone number written on them?”

Wasabi blinked. “Say what now?”

GoGo sighed. “I met a real pretty girl on the subway just now. Her name was Honey Lemon. I liked her, she liked me, I gave her my phone number. Simple as that.”

Wasabi stared at her for a few minutes, as if his brain was having trouble processing what he had just heard.

GoGo took the opportunity to sidestep him, and get as far away from him as the backstage would allow. She made it to the snack table, they had carrot sticks and ranch, and the Doppler effect had softened his volume somewhat, so the ensuing rant wasn't all that bad.

“You did _what?!”_

Fortunately, Wasabi only turned around to face her.

 _Un_ fortunately, that wasn't the end of it.

“Do you even realize how big of a security breach you just did right now was? You don't even know who this 'Honey Lemon' is! She might be working for one of the tabloids! Or she might be a creepy fan that's going to stalk you now! Or she might be a fan that won't think twice about selling your number to one of the tabloids or to an actual creepy fan!”

GoGo sighed through her mouthful of carrot sticks and ranch, ate the rest of it, and washed it down with water. “Wasabi, relax. You're just being paranoid.”

“Paranoid? Paranoid?!” Wasabi stormed up. “I'm not being paranoid—I'm just being prepared! As your agent and your friend, your personal safety is my utmost concern! And part of that is me asking you not to hand out your personal phone number willy-nilly so you don't get flooded will all sorts of creepy texts from stalkers, and phone calls from people begging for exclusive interviews!

“Who knows what she's done to your phone number?!”

* * *

Honey Lemon added it to her contacts list as “GOGO TOMAGO!!!<3”, laminated the card it was written on, and spent most of her free time staring at said laminated card, while she also held out her phone with GoGo's contact page pulled up.

On break, and sitting in the backroom of the cafe she worked at, Honey Lemon thought it was extremely sad.

“Wow, that is _really_ sad.” Fred said as he sat beside her. The head of his cafe mascot costume was set to one side, one of his actual arms sticking out of the open collar and holding his sandwich. “Why don't you just call her already?” He said before taking a bite.

Honey Lemon sighed. “It's not that simple, Fred. I can't just _call_ her.”

“Then why can't you just text her?” Fred said through his mouthful of filling, bread, and condiments.

“I can't just _text_ her, either!” Honey Lemon carefully threw her hands up. “This is her private phone number, Fred! What would it look like if I just texted her instead of just calling her?!”

Fred swallowed. “Are you even sure it's her private number?"

Honey Lemon nodded and lowered her arms again. “I did a thorough Google search. This number shows up absolutely nowhere on any of her official pages, nor has it ever been used and identified as her private number.”

“Okay, so that's settled.” Fred took another bite of his sandwich. “So why can't you call her, anyway?”

“She's a celebrity! She's probably super busy, like preparing for another public appearance, doing a stunt, or training or working on her bike—I don't want to bother her, is why! I mean, who am I to interrupt her? This same phone number could be the one she uses for super-important contacts! What if...”

Fred casually leaned over and pressed 'Call' during Honey Lemon's rant.

Too preoccupied with said rant, Honey Lemon hadn't even noticed until it was way too late to excuse it as an accidental miscall.

Fred casually returned to the rest of his sandwich, before washing it down with a soda.

Honey Lemon stared at her phone as if it were a ticking time bomb, counting down the seconds before it would explode and end her life as she knew it.

After what seemed like forever, GoGo picked up. Or rather, an automated message did.

“Hey. It's GoGo. I'm probably too busy right now to answer, so leave a message after the beep.”

Honey Lemon stared at her phone, her mouth open in shock.

_Beep!_

Fred gently nudged Honey Lemon's side.

“Hey GoGo!” Honey squeaked. “It's Honey Lemon...”

She tried to think of something sweet, flirty, or funny to say.

Absolutely nothing came up but a long, awkward few seconds of silence.

Fred leaned in. “Hey, GoGo, right? This is Fred, Honey Lemon's friend. She just got called away to some important stuff, and she wanted to tell you that she'd really like it if you'd call her back like ASAP. 'Kay, thanks, bye.”

Fred casually pressed the 'End Call' button.

Honey Lemon stared at her phone once again.

“You can kill me after work, but good luck explaining to GoGo what happened to me.” Fred said as he got up and reached for his suit head.

Honey Lemon quickly stashed her phone and the card with GoGo's number back into her apron before grabbing both of Fred's arms.

“Wait, no, Fred! Please, I need your help!”

Fred was unfazed, and stayed where we was. “Yeah, sorry, Honey, can't really help you; unless you want me to give you some comic book and monster movie trivia to try to impress your date with?”

Honey Lemon blushed furiously. “D-date?! This is not a—you're rich, you've been around other rich people and celebrities, right? How am I supposed to act around them? Teach me the ways of the upper class, please!”

Fred nodded. “Okay, that I can help you with. Yeah, there's lots of rules and customs when you're dealing with rich folks or celebrities, and most of them are unwritten, funnily enough. But, for situations like these, where you're a—sorry—regular person meeting up with a celebrity all casually like 'Hey, dude, what's up?', the one thing you should always do is...”

Honey Lemon nodded frantically.

“… Treat them like you would anyone else.”

Honey Lemon blinked. Her hands fell off Fred's arms.

Fred smiled as he slowly rubbed the feeling and blood back into his limbs. “Trust me: celebrities and rich folks get treated like untouchable royalty all the time—it gets kind of old, actually. Most folks from the upper side—except for the few ones that just have a thing for it, I guess—just want to be treated like a normal person, especially when they're on a date—uh, sorry, 'casually talking to a cute girl they met on the subway who is just a normal person and not also rich and/or a celebrity.'”

“… That's it?”

Fred nodded, and picked up his costume head. “Yep! That's it.”

He put the head back on, waved, and walked out the door. “Good luck and don't faint when GoGo finally calls you back, Honey!”

Honey Lemon remained seated, stunned, until her phone alarm started ringing and telling her her break was over.

The message she'd left GoGo stayed on her mind till she was back in the crush of taking orders and making drinks.


	3. Chapter 3

Honey Lemon pulled her phone out of her pocket, and looked at the number.

Her eyes widened.

She looked up at the back of the bus seat in front of her, then back to her phone.

She stifled as much of her squeal of delight as she could. Only the people one seat adjacent to her looked at her strangely or glared at her, which she took as a good sign.

Her hands shook. She steadied her finger, now more aware than ever that the "Decline" button was right next to the "Answer" button.

She pressed the button, her phone flew to her ear.

“Hello…?” Honey Lemon whispered, barely able to keep the excitement from her voice.

“Hey, Honey.”

Honey Lemon squirmed in her seat. Her seatmate objected, but she didn't care at the moment.

GoGo had just called her just “Honey” instead of “Honey Lemon.”

She understood it was probably just nothing but she liked to think that they'd somehow magically advanced the relationship ladder to the level where GoGo was allowed to call her by only the first part of her nickname.

“Hi GoGo! What's up?”

“I got your message—or your friend Fred's.”

Honey Lemon made a note to bake Fred an entire tray of her brownies. Possibly two. Maybe even three, depending on how this call went.

“So, you wanted to tell me something?”

Honey Lemon froze. All thoughts of thanking Fred disappeared as they were replaced with pure panic.

Her brain went on overdrive, but it was like it was a car stuck in a muddy ditch—the faster it went, the deeper she dug herself in.

She looked out the window. She was still some distance her stop, and she wasn't about to pull the emergency stop chord and walk the rest of the way.

“Oh, geeze, this is _so_ embarrassing, but I… I forgot what it was.”

Honey Lemon congratulated herself on such a fantastic, well thought out response, before giving the metaphorical boot to the parts of her brain responsible for thinking.

“Okay. You want to, I don't know, go meet up someplace tomorrow? It's my day off, and maybe you'll have remembered it by then. Wasabi's also glaring at me, which means I can't talk for much longer.”

“… You mean like a date?”

There was a short pause. “Yeah. I guess so. So, when are you free?”

Honey Lemon quickly reversed the figurative mass-firing, and shuffled all of the displaced brain cells back into their stations.

 _“Ugh,_ actually, I have work all day tomorrow… but I do have an hour for lunch at 11. Think you can make it to this address?”

They exchanged details, and Honey Lemon officially had a date with GoGo.

“Really happy we can meet up on my day off. If I asked you any other time, Wasabi'd have probably run a full background search on you before this conversation was even over.”

Honey Lemon chuckled. “Wasabi's your agent, right?”

“Yep. Great for business, _not_ so much for relationships. I wish I had someone like your friend, Fred; you do _not_ want to be the one that gets a message Wasabi did for me.”

Honey Lemon smiled. “I guess I'm just lucky like that, huh?”

“Heh. Guess I am, too. Hey, sorry to hang up, but now Wasabi's glaring at me extra hard and poking at his watch. Bye, Honey, it was nice talking to you.”

“Bye GoGo. It was nice talking to you, too.”

GoGo hung up. Honey Lemon's phone automatically returned to the lock screen.

Honey carefully put her phone back into her pocket, took a deep breath, and prepared to squeal as loud as she possibly could, the general public be damned.

The conductor beat her to the punch when they announced Honey Lemon's stop coming up.

Honey Lemon quickly released the breath and started getting her things ready to get off, alongside mentally planning her lunch with GoGo at 11 tomorrow.

* * *

Honey looked at her phone. Five minutes to 11.

She looked at the cafe's own clock. 4 minutes to 11.

She looked at the door. Still no sign of GoGo, either the person, or the black fixie she was legally allowed to ride on the streets.

Honey Lemon sighed, drummed her fingers on her mug of coffee and looked at her sandwich, both of which she'd made and paid for herself to justify taking one of the good two person tables. She debated taking a bite out of latter, because she was legitimately hungry, but instead, she took a sip of her coffee.

Was it rude in GoGo's home culture to start eating a meal before everyone was even at the table? Honey cursed herself for not Googling that. Wait, did drinking count as eating?!

GoGo came zooming into view on her bike.

Honey Lemon almost spat out her drink. Instead, she just started choking on piping hot, delicious coffee with real skim milk, and a touch of cinnamon for that extra tasty kick if swallowed right and extra _painful_ kick if swallowed wrong.

She got it under control just in time, before GoGo could see it. Honey Lemon set her drink down on the table and started waving towards her, hoping she didn't appear too eager to call her over.

GoGo smiled. Then, she blew a bubble and popped it, before walking over.

Honey Lemon didn't know what to make of that exactly. All she knew was that it was incredibly hot and that it was quickly ruining whatever semblance of rational thinking and forward planning she had.

The way GoGo pulled out a chair, spun it around, before sitting down at the table straddling the seat with her arms on top of the backrest finished the job.

“Hey, Honey.”

Honey Lemon forced her massive, face-integrity testing grin to a wide smile. “Hi GoGo!”

Her voice didn't break. Small win!

“Did you remember what it is you wanted to tell me?” GoGo resumed chewing her gum.

She forgot to think up of the mysterious thing she had "forgotten" to tell GoGo yesterday. Big, _big_ loss.

“Oh, uh, yeah, it's uh… do you watch San Fransokyo 7? It was just that, I, uh, was watching the latest episode and suddenly wondered if you, uh, watched it too. Just… you know. That.”

Honey Lemon mentally slapped herself. Oh, sure, start with the geekiest, silliest, most consuming obsession you have second only to GoGo Tomago—not the geekiest and silliest but definitely consuming—and deliver it in the most awkward, clearly winging it fashion ever.

GoGo smirked. “Hell yeah I do! Who knew six college students and a robot running around fighting crime and being huge dorks could be so much fun?”

Honey Lemon completely forgot the slap as a switch in her brain flipped itself from "Normal Human Being' to 'Super Fangirl."

Honey Lemon practically slammed her hands on the table as she lunged forward. “Oh my god, really?!”

Click. "Normal Human Being."

Her smile quickly disappeared as she realized the complete, absolute violation of personal space and common decency she'd displayed. Her cheeks started to burn red as she readied the biggest, most extensive apology she had ever given, ever.

GoGo smirked. “I take it you really like that show?”

Honey Lemon's brain stopped somewhere at "move to the furthest physical location possible and admit myself to the nearest convent."

Click. "Super Fangirl."

“Yes, absolutely!” Honey Lemon leaned back into her seat as casually as she could manage. “It's got great action, fantastic comedy, and I am just so obsessed with all the shipping and canon teasing.”

Click. "Normal Human Being."

GoGo blushed. “I, uh, yeah... me too.”

She smiled, a little small, a little nervous, but definitely real.

“It's great.”

Click. "Super Fangirl."

The miniature switch operator in Honey Lemon's brain threw up their hands and left its host body to its fate, because screw having to flip it again.

Honey Lemon squealed quietly. “Please tell me you ship KittyCuria.”

GoGo blushed even harder. “KC, yeah. It's… I don't know, I really like Chemical Kitten and how she's like the sweetest person on the team, and yet when she flirts, _wow_ _.”_

Honey Lemon giggled. “I love how Mercuria's the biggest badass among them yet she just _completely_ shuts down when Kitty's making the moves on her!”

GoGo chuckled softly. “Hey, you don't mind if we just spend like, the rest of your lunch just geeking out about these two superhero nerd lesbians, do you? I know there's much more to the show than that, but it's just… those two are my favourite.”

Honey Lemon just barely kept herself from screaming. “Not if you don't mind me taking a selfie to commemorate this moment first!” She pulled out her phone.

“You want that with a bubble or just my usual resting bitch face?”

All this time, Honey Lemon had been afraid of meeting GoGo because she wanted her to stay perfect.

Now, she realized she'd just been keeping herself from discovering how much more than perfect she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, they are referencing the author's other HoneyGoGo series, "The Cat and the Gladiator."

**Author's Note:**

> "Ay dios mio" = "Oh my god"
> 
> "Pendeja" = (female/feminine) "Idiot", "Stupid", or "Fool"


End file.
